dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Jet Raptor
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Details Name: Race: Human Gender: Male Age: '''28 '''Height: '''6'2" '''Weight: '''215 lbs '''Alignment: Justice League of America Mentor: Batman Primary Weapon: Martial Arts Secondary Weapon: Hand Blasters Power: Ice Movement: Flight Origin Jet Raptor was born in Houston, Texas. Like many ordinary kids, Jet went to schools and made friends. He loved to hang out with them and have fun. His favorite hobbies were reading, playing games, playing the euphonium, and playing tennis. Jet has also participated in academic courses during his high school years. Raptor's favorite sports are marching band and tennis. He has spent countless hours with his peers practicing and rehearsing under the hot sun. Especially during the summer break, Jet spends more than 100 hours for band camps. In high school, he was involved in many clubs and organizations like American Red Cross, United States Academic Decathlon, Medical Professions of America, Excel, and Mu Alpha Theta. It was during his college year when Brainiac attacked earth. His parents were killed by a Brainiac sentry and Jet was enraged. He wanted revenge but he was unable to destroy them as they were stronger than him. Raptor was captured and taken aboard one of Brainiac's ships. On the ship, he met a rather mysterious man who teleported from a hard and tiring battle. This man asked who Jet was and why he was doing aboard one of Brainiac's. Jet told him the truth and hoped that one day this man will help Raptor avenge his fallen parents. The man told Jet that he was hiding on the ship because the villains and heroes of the world made a grave mistake. He soon learned that Superman and the rest of the Justice League were crushed by the villains. Brainiac arrived because he saw the opportunity to take over earth as one faction has been destroyed. Brainiac quickly eliminated the remaining heroes. Jet decided to tell the man what happened to his parents and how he got onto the ship. In return, the man promised to train Raptor to become a warrior. Jet will always remember him as Lex Luthor. From Super Villain to Superhero With Blood and Rage of Crimson Red... Powers and Abilities Chill Effects Jet can can hurt enemies over time by inducing them with chill effects. The ice freezes the enemies blood cells while destroying his or her skins. It also slows an enemy down so it will have trouble escaping. Ice Shards Raptor can shoot several shards of ice at an enemy, hurting them severely. He can also summons shards from the ground when he wants to damage surrounding targets by summoning a storm or hitting the ground and causing the floor to freeze. Jet also has the ability to imbues his body with ice shards. Ice Shields Jet uses several ice shields when he is taking enemy hits. He is always at the front lines of battle and he must be prepare to take any challenge. Ice shields are extremely relevant to Jet as they offer him the protection he needs. Enemies like Paradox Tyrant or the Paradox Ravager can destroy Jet's shield with ease. Ice Storms Jet can summon ice storms to hurt groups of enemies over time. Summoning ice storms cause shards to appear on the ground as well as chill effects on enemies. The initial explosion of an ice storm can knock enemies down to the ground, giving Jet an open spot to strike at the opponent. Ice Elemental Ice elemental is one of Jet's most lethal weapon to use. Raptor can turn into an ice monster that increases his defense and health significantly. He can even take several hits from the Paradox Ravager and Paradox Sentry without blocking. Jet usually turns into an ice monster only in extreme cases. Killing the healer of the group can cause Raptor to use this power so he can sustain for a longer period of time. Feats and Achievements Jet Raptor has been known to be a great tanker. He has helped a group achieve many different missions. Jet always tries his best to make sure that no one in the group takes serious amounts of damage. Therefore, he has been in many successful missions and operations. Jet is also an amazing soloist. He has taken down powerful enemies... enemies that no one would expect one person to prevail. Group Work Jet has helped his teammates destroy many of Brainiac's forces. Including the three sub avatars of tech, meta, and magic. He has constantly used his skills and abilities in battle against dangerous foes. One of the most powerful forces Jet had to defeat were the different variations of Lex Luthor from alternate realities and to prevent that council from altering a hero's fate. During that mission, the group had to prevent the council from obtaining an ancienct artifact. That artifact is linked to a specific hero. Any member of the council must be obliterated before they can touch the artifact. If they succeed, then that hero's fate will be doomed. Another powerful force that Jet has to overcome are the Paradox creatures in the four speed force tunnels. Each four tunnels consist of one mighty Paradox monster at the end. There are four of them total. The two that Jet finds the most difficult to tank are the Paradox Sentry and the Paradox Ravager. The Sentry is known for stomping the ground and killing anyone that is too close to it. The Ravager is known for strong hits and each attack has the potential to take out more than half of Jet's health. In severe cases, the Ravager can even destroy Jet's shield in one swipe and potentially knock him out... even if Jet is at full health. The final and the most powerful creature is the Paradox Tyrant. He is capable of destroying time lines. Jet has fought this battle a few times and knows exactly what to do and how to pin down the Paradox monsters that come out of speed force tunnels. This is the most challenging mission Jet has ever faced with a group so far. Jet has recently just gone through An Epic Odyssey with his league mates from Squad 11. Solo Many of Jet's friends know that he is extremely good at soloing. He has taken down many formidable foes without getting assistance from anyone. Here are a few solos that Jet has succeeded in: Defeating Solomon Grundy while Dr. Fate is casting a spell to counter a curse. Defeating Brother Eye in the inner sanctum of the Batcave. Defeating Circe while dodging and blocking Trigon's hits and preventing Raven's father from rising. Defeating Raven's Evil Soul alone at Gotham wastelands in order to help the Sentinels of Magic. Solos that Jet hopes to succeed in the future: Defeating Eclipso to assist Dr. Fate. Defeating Jor El on Krypton. Defeating Superman and Lex Luthor at the Lex building. Defeating Tala while helping Dr. Fate. Defeating the Avatar of Magic on Themyscira. Defeating the Avatar of Meta at the Fortress of Solitude. Category:Heroes Category:Ice Category:Powers And Abilities Category:Male